Care
by chimin95
Summary: siapa bilang Yoongi tidak peduli pada Jimin?, dasar skripsi sialan! BTS l Jimin x Yoongi l Boy's love l T l Romance & cheesy


**MinYoon couple**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Boy's love**

 **T**

 **romance & cheesy**

 **DLDR**

 **Typo's itu manusiawi**

* * *

"bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak ingin ke kampus hyung?"

"memang, tapi dosen gila itu bilang beberapa materi untuk skripsiku yang masih harus di kaji lagi."

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku latihan basket?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"ayolah Park Jimin, haruskah aku jelaskan kalau aku sedang skripsi huh?!"

"hyung!"

"tidak!"

"Yoongi hyung~"

"tidak!"

"jebal~"

"tidak!"

"jadi kau serius tidak ingin menemaniku latihan basket hyung?"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Yoongi hyung please~~~~" Jimin memohon pada kekasih manisnya itu.

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekasih bocahnya itu yang sudah memasang wajah memelas menuju taman belakang gedung kampus yang lumayan sepi.

Oh, Yoongi sedang butuh konsentrasi penuh sekarang.

"awas saja ya hyung, lihat saja nanti." Ucap Jimin sedikit berteriak pada Yoongi yang masih acuh dengan tingkah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Suara lari seorang mahasiswa bergigi kelinci yang tengah terburu-buru menuju sebuah taman yang asri yang berada di belakang gedung kampusnya itu.

Laki-laki itu masih mengatur deru nafasnya.

"kau kenapa Jungkookie?" tanya Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena berlari.

"hyung… hosh~ itu… Ji… hoshh~~" ucap Jungkook terbata-bata karena nafasnya belum teratur.

"Ya~ kalau bicara yang benar!" ucap Yoongi tak sabar.

Jungkook berusaha mengatur menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Jiminhyungsekarangsedangadadiruangkesehatankarenaterpelesetsaatlatihanbaskettadi." Ucap Jungkook dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Yoongi memasang wajah bingung.

"Ya bocah! Kalau bicara yang benar! Lama-lama kau seperti Taehyung, membuatku kesal saja." Yoongi menatap kesal Jungkook.

"ish Yoongi hyung!..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi gemas "…sekarang Jimin hyung ada di ruang kesehatan, kakinya terkilir saat latihan basket tadi, puas?!"

"APA?!"

Ohh reflex Yoongi sangat bagus sekarang.

Yoongi langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari taman, tidak lupa dia juga menyeret Jungkook untuk ikut ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"terimakasih noona." Ucap Jimin pada perawat yang ada disana.

"setidaknya kau harus berjalan memakai tongkat selama kurang lebih seminggu Jim." Jelas noona perawat itu.

"separah itukah?"

"kakimu terkilir parah dan itu membuat otot disekitar telapak kaki sampai tulang keringmu bengkak, bahkan bisa lebih lama dari perkiraanku. Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut." Tambah noona perawat itu.

"tapi noona…"

"tidak ada penolakan! Aku akan meminjamkanmu tongkat dari klinik sampai kau sembuh. Sebentar aku akan ambilkan tongkatnya."

Noona perawat itu pergi mengambil tongkat untuk Jimin pakai selama masa pemulihan.

 _Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yoongi dan Jungkook yang tentu saja ngos-ngosan karena dipaksa berlari oleh Yoongi.

"Jim, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi cemas menghampiri Jimin yang terduduk di atas kasur rawat.

Jimin menatap datar Yoongi. Masih sebal karena Yoongi tidak mau menemaninya latihan basket.

Yoongi yang melihat itu tau apa arti dari tatapan Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah bisa ikut noona sebentar?" pinta perawat tadi.

"ti- tidak, biarkan Jungkook disini noona." Pinta Yoongi.

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"ka- kau kan habis berlari jauh jadi kau harus duduk sebentar." Alasan Yoongi, padahal Yoongi sedang takut dengan Jimin yang sedang dalam mode seperti ini.

"ahh begitukah? Yasudah tidak apa-apa, kalau kau haus ada minuman di dalam lemari pendingin." Ucap noona perawat tadi dan pergi meninggal mereka.

.

.

.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih belum mau melihat wajah Yoongi.

"tidak apa-apa."

"kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mau melihat wajahku?"

"kau masih peduli padaku hyung?" ucap Jimin sarkastik yang membuat sudut alis Yoongi berkedut seketika.

"apa maksudmu?" ucap Yoongi berusaha tenang.

Jungkook sedang tiduran di kasur sebelah yang dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai berwarna abu-abu dan mendengarkan music dari headphone kesayangannya itu.

"ahh sudahlah." ucap Jimin.

"DASAR BOCAH! KALAU AKU TIDAK PEDULI KEPADAMU, MANA MUNGKIN AKU KESINI?!" emosi Yoongi meledak, Jimin sampai kaget mendengar luapan emosi Yoongi.

Sampai-sampai noona perawat tidak jadi masuk ruangan karena mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Noona perawat itu tau kalau ada sesuatu di antara Jimin dan Yoongi yang harus di selesaikan.

Untung saja Jungkook masih sibuk dengan headphone di telinganya.

"hyu- hyung, ke- kenapa kau-"

"kau fikir aku tidak peduli padamu?! Aku khawatir menghawatirkan dirimu Park!" ucap Yoongi yang masih berusaha mengatu emosinya kembali.

Jimin berusaha meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Yoongi.

Jimin tau sekarang, Yoongi sedang pusing dengan urusan skripsinya di tambah lagi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang pasti membuat Yoongi tambah pusing.

"hyung."

Yoongi menunduk berusaha menahan air matanya.

"aku takut kalau terjadi hal buruk padamu. Hiks~" air mata dan segukan pertama Yoongi keluar. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi.

Jimin merengkuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku hyung."

"hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

Yoongi terus saja menangis didalam pelukan Jimin sambil mengumpat.

"hiks bodoh idiot hiks."

Jimin mengelus surai berwarna bloode itu.

"aku memang bodoh hyung, maafkan aku."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam Yoongi.

Merengkuh kedua pipi Yoongi yang basah karena air mata yang dia keluarkan kemudian meraup bibir mungil Yoongi dengan bibirnya, seakan menghisap semua sisa isakan tangisan Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Jimin pada bibirnya itu.

Rasanya sudah lama Yoongi tidak merasakan bibir penuh sensational milik Jimin.

Mereka sama-sama terbuai dalam ciuman memabukan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang punya niat usil dan tersenyum iblis pada mereka.

"Jimhh~…"

Ohh apa yang Jimin lakukan sampai Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu? Entahlah tapi hanya Jimin dan Yoongi yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

apa ini?

maaf malah buat beginian.. wkwkwk

lagi pusing saya mikirin masa depan bareng Jimin, jadi jangan di tagih-tagih yaw,, hihihi

btw kalau mau ngebahas fanmeet bts kemarin kayaknya udah basi ya, pokoknya mah yaa gitu deh,,, wkwk

 **~RnR juseyo~**

 **Present by CHIMIN95**


End file.
